


Friends

by str4w63rryf13ld



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/str4w63rryf13ld/pseuds/str4w63rryf13ld
Summary: An interaction between old friends.





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying this out...

"You are a lucky man, my lord." Aerys said, clearly trying to sound sincere, but failing miserably. To Tywin it was obvious his old friend was not pleased about his engagement.  
"I know I am, friend." Tywin agreed. "So are you of course, ruling a kingdom, your grace." He added, making an effort to sound enthusiastic, but it did not come easy to him.  
"Yes", king Aerys seemed to cheer up a little at these words. "If only the meetings and the days were not so tedious."  
They were sitting drinking wine on the balcony belonging to Tywins chamber; the hand of the king's. Aerys had been in a bad mood all day, ever since the news of Tywin and Joanna's engagement."So lady lannister is coming back soon then, to the capital?"  
Tywin wished he would let it go, but Aerys could be frustratingly pigheaded. Although, Tywin could not help but feel slightly pleased as well; he had something the king wanted. Once he and Joanna were married however, Tywin was sure the king's little infatuation would diminish. He looked at the handsome, royal profile of the young man he considered his friend, his equal.  
"She is, but don't test me Aerys."  
The Targaryen king laughed that hearty laugh which had for all the years Tywin had known him charmed the skirts of most ladies. In his darkest hours Tywin always found himself wondering if it really had charmed the skirt of his bride to be too, despite Joanna vehemently denying it.   
"Will you have them sing songs of fallen dragons as well, my lord? I think not!" Aerys said with a booming voice, but the boyish grin on his face took away some of the authority from it. "I shall have a glorious reign my lord, one they will all remember." The king then put a hand on Tywin's shoulder. "Don't worry Tywin. We are friends you and I, it means something."


End file.
